


【授权翻译】Please Don't Let Me be Misunderstood 拜托，请不要误解我

by amberjune, papercutperfect



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberjune/pseuds/amberjune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercutperfect/pseuds/papercutperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>通常情况下，就说是在酒吧里或派对上吧，迈克尔几乎绝对会问他的名字，给他买一杯饮料，甚至鼓足勇气问那个人的号码。</p><p>但这个……这不是什么通常情况。这个男人是个……一个……好吧，随他们现在想被怎么称呼。他就是不能信步上前约他喝咖啡，是吧。那个人在工作。他会收费吗？</p><p>迈克尔不知道，仅仅是一瞬间，他钱包里还有多少现金——</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Please Don't Let Me be Misunderstood 拜托，请不要误解我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please Don't Let Me be Misunderstood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298270) by [papercutperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercutperfect/pseuds/papercutperfect). 



> 【译者：得到原作正式授权后重发。感谢原作授权。】

 

 

那个男人又回来了，无所事事漠不关心地靠在砖墙上，两手深深插在他那件墨绿风衣口袋里。头颅向后倾斜，闭上眼把世界关在外面。那天晚上很冷。气浪从他微分的嘴唇里冒出，在空气中翻飞着结成冰晶。即使在这个距离，迈克尔都能看到那双红得不可思议的唇。是风吗？或者事实上他只是一直这样 _舔_ 它们。

迈克尔透过水平百叶窗的缝隙，条纹般的光线夹杂着阴影落在他的脸上。他低声的叹气让玻璃起了一层雾，男人站在街灯下，雾气晕开了它橘黄色的光芒。

或许他应该邀请他进屋，请他喝一杯。咖啡，茶。热巧克力，如果他橱柜里有什么烈一些的东西的话。任何能让他暖一些的东西，他一定冻僵了——

这已经是第五天他从自家客厅窗户里看到这个人了，总是在每天晚上的同一时间，斜倚着同一堵墙。用不着什么超高智商都可以想出他在做什么。迈克尔见过的这种类型的人已经够多了。每天晚上都有一辆新车来接他，他以舞者之优雅之姿晃向副驾驶位。迈克尔好奇他是不是用他自己的名字，或用假名。他多大了。在一切……结束后，他是否有地方可去。

他天杀的太漂亮了，毋庸置疑。深棕色的头发摇曳着秋日劈啪作响的落叶般的红。苍白的皮肤，精灵般的面容。那双他所见过最明亮的湛蓝眼睛，尽管他只在第一天夜晚擦肩而过时幸得一瞥。

通常情况下，就说是在酒吧里或派对上吧，迈克尔几乎绝对会问他的名字，给他买一杯饮料，甚至鼓足勇气问这个男人的号码。

但这个……这不是什么通常情况。这个男人是个……一个……好吧，随他们现在想被怎么称呼。他就是不能信步上前约他喝咖啡，是吧。那个人在工作。他会收他的费吗？

仅仅是一瞬间，迈克尔不知道，他钱包里还有多少现金——

在他来得及下定决心之前，一辆车停在了路边，远光灯划破了昏暗的光线。今晚是一辆光鲜的红色奥迪。当然有人在车上。那些车总是很昂贵，但他并不感到惊讶。

男人弯下腰对司机短暂地说了几句，然后笑着慢跑到副驾驶门边。迈克尔努力试图不去注意男人的背部曲线，精致的腰肢逐渐变窄，用风衣的腰带紧紧束着。

艰难地吞咽了一下，迈克尔让百叶窗落回原处，朝自己摇了摇头。随意邀请一个男妓进屋就为了一杯纯洁无暇的睡前饮料的想法愚蠢至极，连他自己都觉得荒唐无比。即使是像他这么漂亮的人。

第二天早晨起了霜冻和大雪，把头顶扁平的云洗涤成了灰蓝和褪色的白。下午的会议迈克尔一直在咬嘴唇，与成堆的文书邮件纠缠不清，而他几乎没有集中注意力。

他的大脑令人恼火地飞向了别处。 _苍白的皮肤在轻轻落下的雪花下如此冰冷，长长的黑睫毛眨去降落于其上的雪花。等待着陌生人炙热的触碰，融化他双颊上的冰晶。_

那天夜晚迈克尔在窗边等待时，虔诚地不断抽着烟，坐在沙发扶手的边缘，身上还皱巴巴地穿着上班时的西装。男人不在这里，还不在。可能对他来说太冷了吧。或者迈克尔已经错过他了……一个来得早的顾客把他带走了。

直到迈克尔从厨房回来，拿着一杯冰镇白兰地，他才看到了那个熟悉的绿色光影。迈克尔的心跳漏了一拍，玻璃杯几乎从他手中滑落。两根手指划过百叶窗，把它们抬高。

男人在颤抖，操他妈的在 _打哆嗦_ 。如一条龙低沉呼吸喷出的气息，下巴缩在风衣的高领之下。可怜的家伙看上去被冻得半死，在原地略微跳着脚。

迈克尔大口咽下白兰地，站起身。

坐下来。

又站起身。

抽了自己几下耳光。

他做得到的。只是一个简单的邀请，仅此而已。毕竟那个男人能做最坏的事只是拒绝。他可不会因为迈克尔出于礼貌而往他裆下踹一脚。

甚至连外套都懒得拿，迈克尔从他的二楼公寓走下楼梯，一次跳三级，意大利鞋跟踩在石面上。来到街上时他放慢了脚步，被突如其来的冷空气吓了一跳。这里可是该死的波罗的海啊。见义勇为的迈克尔重重地呼出一口气，胡乱地推开他肩膀上健壮无比的恶魔。

他走进时男人没有转身看他，似乎在凝视空旷街道时迷失在了自己的想象力里。双臂怀抱着自己抵御寒冷。迈克尔清了清嗓子，“不好意思。”

蓝眼睛转向他，冷静却毫无防备，“我能帮你吗？”

 _苏格兰人_ 。

“呃，那个，算是吧，也许，”迈克尔耸耸肩，把自己抱的更紧了，突然觉得自己像个彻头彻尾的白痴，“我在想，如果可以的话，你可能想来喝一杯。到屋里来。你知道，那里比较暖和。”

宝石般的红嘴唇玩味地勾起，男人扬起一边眉毛偏了偏头，“……什么？”

“我知道可能你不经常被这么问，”迈克尔迅速补充道，感觉一片灼热爬上脖子，染到了脸上，“只是一个友好的邀请，我猜。只是喝一杯，就是这样，如果你想的话可以收我费。你看上去很冷，没别的。”

男人盯着他，微微张开口，“我想我没听懂。邀请？ _收你费？_ 什么……你把我当什么人了？”

迈克尔脸色发白，惊惶撕扯着他的心脏。妈的。他向后退了一步，克制着自己，暗自思索着怎么能够快速地把自己弄回屋然后把自己溺死在浴缸里。妈的智障。他怎么能犯这种错误，他妈的所有错误的终结者——

迈克尔震惊地眨了眨眼，等待着即将砸向他的拳头和歇斯底里的尖叫。

“天啊，提醒我永远别再在街角等人了。是我的大衣吗？是大衣吧，对吧？”

“呃，”迈克尔好不容易解开了打结的舌头，摇了摇头，“不是，那大衣挺好的。我只是，你知道，看到你上周在这儿等而且呃……看上去就像是你在……等人。我不清楚。”

“我在等我的妹妹。她下班后过来接我。”男人抹掉眼角大笑的泪水，唇上仍挂着大大的笑容，“我大概明白你是怎么看出来的了……我猜是那些车看上去很可疑，是吧？她是个汽车销售员，把新样车开回家检测。”

迈克尔大笑起来。这情况，这尴尬和误解，他实在忍不住了。“我非常，非常抱歉。你一定觉得我是个偷窥狂。”

“是啊，得知我上周一直被一扇窗户监视的确让我觉得有些奇怪。不过你知道……你关心我的健康真是太贴心了，”男人炯炯有神的眼睛扫了一眼迈克尔高大的身形，伸出一只因寒冷有些发红的手，“詹姆斯。”

握手。迈克尔的手掌比詹姆斯冰凉的皮肤温暖得多，“迈克尔。”

“你知道，这外面 _的确_ 很冷，而我妹妹已经打电话说她会晚一点。或许我接受你的饮料邀请。”詹姆斯的笑容咧得更大了，一股与寒意毫不相关的颤栗沿着迈克尔的脊柱淌下，“可不想在我等‘顾客’的时候冻坏了，对吧？”

迈克尔假装愠怒地眯起眼，内疚地揉了揉后颈，“当然了，我就在街对面。”

詹姆斯从墙上站起来，撞上迈克尔的肩膀顽皮地说，“一小时十块钱。”

 

2016/5/2

0:13


End file.
